twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Roselyn Blackmoor
"I have fallen so many times/for the Devil's sweet, cunning rhymes, : And this old world/has brought me pain, ::: But there's hope for me again." :::::: ''--Grace Potter and the Nocturnals, "Nothing But The Water (I)"'' 'Known Information' Roselyn was born in Cole to the Fraser family, the middle child of five. Though she doesn't speak much about her family, it is clear from what she does say that the memories of her early life are bittersweet. She spent much of her childhood in the clinic her mother ran out of their home, helping wherever she could and learning the art of healing. She took refuge in the long days with her mother, tearing strips of cloth for bandages and setting bones. When she wasn't there, she used to sneak out to the docks and watch the ships come in and out of port, dreaming of the day she might join a crew and see the world. Some days, she was joined by her older siblings Saphira and Sam--other times, she sat by herself, lost in thought. When she was 20, her mother died unexpectedly. Not long after her mother's passing, her father decided to have the clinic permanently closed. Heartbroken and angry, Roselyn cut ties with the family she had left and went off to find her own way in the world. Eager to leave her old life behind, she changed her last name to Blackmoor and never looked back. She soon took up residence in a run down tavern, bartending and serving to earn her keep and saving whatever she could in the hopes that she would one day be able to pursue her dream of a life at sea. It was here that a keen-eyed regular recruited her into a...shadier line of business. Balancing her two jobs wasn't easy, but she found comfort in the busy chaos and settled into a kind of rhythm. One fateful night, however, she was sent on a job that she never returned from. She doesn't remember what happened or who ultimately took her life--only that her last moments were spent choking on the brine she spent her entire life longing for. Roselyn returned during the Nadine Siege of Port Frey, mysteriously reunited with her sister Saphira and thrust into an unfamiliar town. Overwhelmed by their new situation and the reality of impending war, they spent much of the siege hidden away, hoping to make it more than a few days into their second chance at life. When the attacks calmed, Roselyn awoke to find that her sister had fled, leaving behind only an apologetic letter and well-wishes. And so, alone once again and faced with the seemingly impossible task of building a life from scratch, she stepped out of her hiding spot and into the streets of Port Frey, determined. 'Allies' *Saphira Fraser *Kaelan Estelmer *Raedill Doomseeker *Fathom Sonata *Laylo *Alder Ambermead *Castete Malutas *Kai 'Enemies' *Bad tippers 'Rumors' *Rumor has it, terrible things happen when Roselyn and Laylo are at the same place. *Rumor has it, Roselyn lost the tip of her ear by betting it in a card game and losing. *Rumor has it she wears a dagger earring just so when people call her knife-ear, she can laugh 'Quotes' *"I don't know where we are, but I can tell you for sure it isn't Cole. This isn't home." *"Newly Returned are disappearing? Do...do you think I can put in an application for that?" *"Look, I'm just the herb lady." *"What's that old saying, 'caught between leprosy and the Nadine army?' No?" *"Hey, we have a stupid quota now and I fully intend to meet it." 'Character Inspirations' *Jack Rackham--''Black Sails'' *Eleanor Guthrie--''Black Sails'' *Morgan Adams--''Cutthroat Island'' *Elizabeth Swann--''Pirates of the Caribbean'' *Nick Miller--''New Girl'' 'Soundtrack' *''The Dark-Eyed Sailor''--The Norman Luboff Choir *''Eight--''Sleeping at Last *''False God''--Taylor Swift *''Graves''--Whiskey Shivers *''God's Gonna Cut You Down''--Johnny Cash *''Barrett's Privateers''--The Real McKenzies *''Ain't No Rest For The Wicked''--Cage The Elephant *''Thirteen Sad Farewells''--Stu Larsen *''From Eden''--Hozier *''Amen''--Amber Run *''Misguided Ghosts''--Paramore *''Old Friends''--Jasmine Thompson